Typically, the most expensive component of a photovoltaic (PV) solar collection system is the photovoltaic cell. To help conserve photovoltaic material, concentrating photovoltaic (CPV) systems use minors or lenses to concentrate solar radiation on a smaller cell area. Since the material used to make the optical concentrator is less expensive than the material used to make the cells, CPV systems are thought to be more cost-effective than conventional PV systems.
One of the design challenges for any CPV system is the need to balance multiple priorities. For one, a CPV system requires a support structure that arranges the optical concentrators and the photovoltaic cells such that incoming sunlight is properly received and focused. This support structure should also accommodate a tracking system and provide for the adequate dissipation of heat. Another consideration is the cost of manufacturing, installing and repairing the CPV system. Existing CPV designs address these issues in a wide variety of ways. Although existing CPV systems work well, there are continuing efforts to improve the performance, efficiency and reliability of CPV systems.